The New Old Hermione
by CerysCassandraDewar
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts, Hermione returns to the Shrieking Shack and successfully revives Professor Snape. However, when she is unable to explain to anyone how she was able to do it, Hogwarts' darkest secret is revealed... PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Prologue

Hermione woke from the dream with a smile on her face. It had been perfect, everything as she imagined it would happen once everything became settled in her world. Harry was married to Ginny, she was married to Ron, and all of their children were boarding the Hogwarts Express. It was the same dream that she had dreamt every night since she started her fifth year at Hogwarts, having realized just how attracted she was to Ron after she and Viktor decided that the distance was too far to develop a meaningful relationship. Hermione smiled and stretched, and then opened her eyes.

She immediately regretted that decision as the week's events came flooding back into her brain with her growing consciousness. The battle. Fred's death. Harry's death. Harry's strange return to life and his final defeat of Voldemort. The strange atmosphere hanging around the castle. Yes, indeed: they had won the battle, but the war was far from over. So strange that she still managed to forget that in sleep. But then she remembered that Poppy Pomfrey had administered powerful doses of Dreamless Sleep to everyone who'd fought so that they would heal more efficiently while they slept. Hermione thought it was strange that she still dreamt despite the potion, but didn't bother mentioning it to anyone. There was so much work to be done, and no time for trifling matters like a faulty potion. Besides, she would've missed her dream.

Hermione shook her joints out and made her way to the Great Hall, where the house elves were serving a plain but hearty breakfast to all gathered there. Most families had returned to their homes to tend to their wounds there, but there were still many here. The injured ranged everywhere from the badly bruised who suffered side effects of various hexes but could still work, to those clinging to the last few threads of life, who took the time to say their last goodbyes, dictate messages to be sent to loved ones and enemies alike.

Hermione suddenly felt a deep gloom descend on her. They had been hoping to win, and they had, but at moments like these, it felt like more of a loss. She thought instantly of Fred, and happened to glance over at the Weasley's "corner", where they all huddled, holding one another and speaking words of comfort to one another, or otherwise holding one another to weep for a moment. Harry was among them, and by rights Hermione belonged there too, considering what had happened between her and Ronald during the battle.

Her place was at her boyfriend's side. She knew that. But suddenly the need to be alone engulfed her, and she fled. She needed to breathe, to be somewhere away from grief and pain, if only for a moment. She ran out of the castle and towards the Black Lake. Her months on the run with Harry had conditioned her, carving a lean physique out of her girlish curves, and she didn't even pause once in her frantic escape from the castle.

She sat by the side of the Lake, first just breathing, then crying, and then thinking quietly. So many casualties. Fred, Lupin, Tonks - not to mention all of those who perished before the battle. Belatedly she remembered that Professor Snape had also died, taken down by Nagini.

Suddenly Hermione sat up with a jolt. She didn't recall anyone bringing Snape's body back to the castle to prepare it for burial, and Harry had forgotten to tell anyone else about Snape's true role in everything. What if they had thrown him in the mass grave with the other death eaters who had no family to send a body to? It would be a grave insult to one of the bravest wizards in the war, and one she immediately decided to remedy.

She approached the place where the Whomping Willow should have been, and found only Neville, crouched beside a large, blackened hole where the vicious tree once stood. She almost wanted to laugh at his woebegone expression, but kept it in out of concern that she would have hysterics. Neville saw her standing there and sighed.

"Another casualty."

Hermione allowed herself a small smile.

"Neville, that tree nearly killed Ronald and Harry. While they did deserve it, that is one wicked tree."

Neville looked at her with dead eyes, and she felt her own weariness creeping over her. She stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't know how to act. That was stupid."

He leaned on her for a moment, just breathing, and then they stood together saying nothing until he broke the silence.

"It's alright, Hermione. We'll be alright."

Then he left her with a gentle squeeze of the hand.

She made her way through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack carefully, and finally found Snape where they'd left him. She made her way to his side, and gazed at him, surprised at how peaceful he looked. The feeble daylight seeping through the windows fell on his face, and Hermione imagined for a moment that he was only sleeping and would wake any second, demanding what the hell had happened.

Suddenly, Snape bolted upright and grabbed his wand, quickly glancing around the room. When he spotted Hermione, he pointed his wand at her.

"What the hell has happened?"

Hermione's vision swam and she fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter One

Hermione awoke for the second time that day to the sight of Severus Snape, wearing his typical black robes and sour expression. She sat up with a startled scream and he rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at her in the same instant.

"Miss Granger, despite the fact that you are the most insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with, far be it from me to be an ungrateful wretch. You have saved my life, and I may find myself thankful for that eventually. However, I need you to tell me how long I have been...gone...and fill me in on the outcome of the battle, since your presence away from Potter is hardly an encouraging sign."

Hermione glanced at him warily, and his eyes locked on hers, rendering her unable to look away no matter how she tried. She felt a sudden anger as she brought her mental shields up, slamming him out as she felt the first contact of Leglimency and drawing her wand, pointing it directly at him. Snape glared at her, astonished and enraged.

"I have always respected you, _Professor,_ however, I will not tolerate you rifling through my mind as if it is your sock drawer. It's been about a week. Harry defeated Voldemort, and the Ministry is trying to capture all of the surviving Death Eaters. Anything else you want to know, you can read in the papers when I bring you back to the castle."

Snape stepped away from her and sneered at her in his most intimidating manner.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you? I could just hex you into oblivion and then make my escape."

Hermione moved two steps closer to him and scowled so darkly that he was almost impressed.

"I am not asking, Professor Snape. If you don't come back with me, nobody will stop Harry from releasing your memories to the Ministry, and I would hate to see your fearsome reputation ruined in the matter of an hour."

Snape glared at her, now purely astonished, and then completely outraged, not only at the cheek of this threat, but at her cunning manner of presenting it. Once again, he was almost impressed. This was a new side of Hermione that he never suspected, and he began to feel intrigued by it, while understanding how Harry could have succeeded in his task with this slight but tough looking young witch by his side.

He remembered himself quickly and resumed his usual sneer. He shrugged his shoulders and mockingly gestured for her to precede him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, which suddenly irritated him immensely. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her back to face him, and she quickly jerked out of his grasp.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Watch your language and your tone, Miss Granger. Don't tell me that you were about to turn your back on me. For all you know, I could've been waiting for just that opportunity to use the killing curse on you and then reap the reward that the Ravenclaws would no doubt be offering as a bounty on your frizzy little head."

Hermione glared at him even more angily than before, and motioned for him to walk beside her. They approached the castle in complete silence, Snape's robes and Hermione's hair billowing in their wake. Before Hermione could say a word, a small team of Aurors rushed over and surrounded them, aiming their wands at Snape. Wordlessly, Hermione sent a message by patronus to Professor McGonagall. Snape was impressed as he watched the otter bounce away to find her. Hermione's facial expression hadn't even changed, such was her ease at not only wandless but nonverbal magic.

Minerva came striding out of the castle with a cross look on her face which quickly turned to concern when she noticed Hermione standing beside Snape.

"Miss Granger, why are you with Professor Snape? And Severus, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Before Severus could even open his mouth to speak, Hermione interrupted in the same eager fashion she used to answer questions during class.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape is innocent and deserves a trial before he is mindlessly carted off to Azkaban. Please help him."

Severus wrote her pleading off as more Gryffindor nobility and nothing more, but couldn't help but feel that annoying gratefulness once again. He hoped that Hermione wasn't planning on making a habit of this, and scowled at her one last time as he followed Minerva to be flood to the Ministry. Suddenly, he felt an increasing itching sensation spread over his body, and he looked back at Hermione over his shoulder.

She was leaning against one of the stone pillars with a smug grin on her face with her arms crossed at her chest. Severus scowled at the little show off before Minerva dragged him around a corner. He vowed that he would get her back for this...


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Two

"Severus Snape, you have been brought before the full court of the Wizengamot to answer to the following charges of murder of muggles and magical folk alike, among which is the murder of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?"

Hermione studied Severus' face as he stood in the center of the large courtroom. He looked exhausted but otherwise alright, since fortunately the Ministry had not trusted Azkaban to keep him as secure as they could while they summoned the entire Wizengamot. Severus' left eyebrow hooked upwards but he managed not to roll his eyes.

"Guilty."

If a defendant could prove that he was only doing his duty for the good of the wizarding world, he would not be sent to Azkaban but rather to a work camp or be banned from magic use for however many years were decreed.

All of the witnesses were brought to the stand, and the memories were brought forward, displayed, and then deliberated over. Then Snape was given a powerful dose of Veritaserum, and Hermione felt rage over their humiliating treatment of the wizard who stood before them. In that moment she forever ceased to see him as the intimidating and cruel professor whose respect she had yearned to have, and he became a human being in her eyes; a man who deserved to be treated courteously.

She glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were serving their first job as trainee Aurors. There was no such compassion in their faces. Hermione knew without having discussing it beforehand that Harry was repulsed by the thought of this man once having loved his mother, and Ron was still extremely prejudiced against his strict teaching methods. She couldn't help but feel frustrated at their narrow mindedness as well as their laziness in not even trying to understand their former professor.

They hadn't even finished their NEWTS. The Auror office had immediately snatched them up without any sort of interview or test, hoping to bank on their fame and obvious skill. Hermione had tried to appeal to their better sense, but then realized that she had always been their better sense. And this time they hadn't listened to her, but had rushed off to do a dangerous job instead of taking time to reevaluate everything they'd been through. She frowned, and then returned her attention to the trial.

"The jury has deliberated and found you guilty, Severus Snape. To atone for your crimes, you are sentenced to serve the remainder of your life as Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you will serve the Auror office until every last Death Eater is found and dealt with.

Now, will Hermione Jean Granger please stand before the court? There is one question we must pose to you."

Hermione trembled as she approached the center of the room, and while they administered the Veritaserum. Severus had seated himself on one of the benches near McGonagall, and found himself concerned by this sudden interest in Hermione. He was soon enlightened as to why.

"Miss Granger, according to the evidence presented, Severus Snape was dead. How did you restore his life?"

Hermione's blood ran cold, and she gazed up at the judge, frightened. She didn't do anything wrong. Severus felt fear creeping into his heart, along with a terrible foreboding. He realized that the court was determined to have some blood today at any rate. Even if it was innocent. War often inspired the need for proof of "something being done", and they were willing to use Hermione as that proof even if they had to create a new law on the spot to convict her with.

At the same time, he couldn't help but feel interested in her response. Knowing how clever Hermione had shown herself to be, and how willing to do hard mental work to learn and solve problems, he would only be slightly surprised to learn that she'd found some way to raise the dead. Even those who'd been dead for a week. He only hoped it was something like that, rather than what he had suspected since she revived him. However, he was not going to be satisfied.

"I don't know. It was just like he'd woken up or something."

Suddenly, Snape stood up, agitated.

"I have something to confess."


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Three

To say that everyone in the room was shocked would be an understatement. All eyes turned towards him, then back to Hermione, then back to him.

"Go ahead, Master Snape. You'd better pray this has nothing to do with your own trial."

Severus stalked over slowly to stand beside Hermione. She glanced up at him, but his eyes never left those of the wizard standing judgement over the court.

"In 1978, Albus Dumbledore conducted experiments combining the blood of Elf, Veela, Merpeople, and Magical folk without actually having the species mate. He posed as a physician in a Muggle hospital as well as conducting experiments on witches and wizards, and created a sort of what the muggles call 'DNA' that was more powerful than anything ever created. This was part of his once-secret desire to be able to bring back his sister from the dead, as he believed that by combining all of the healing powers of these magical races, he would be able to find someone with powers sufficient to perform this work for him.

He confessed this to me before his death, and I have in a chest at my home in Spinner's End not only the vials of those confessions, but also a locked safe containing his notes and records of the subjects of these experimentations. When Miss Granger revived me from the grave, I began to wonder if he had possibly been successful without realizing it in time."

The courtroom had stayed as silent as the dead during Severus' speech, but now exploded with murmers, shouts, and whispers. The members of the press were forced to use numerous automatic quills to keep up with everything going on. Meanwhile, Hermione had fainted, and Severus had caught her. McGonagall suddenly appeared by their side, as well as Ron and Harry. Severus revived Hermione and made her sit in the judgement seat to regain her composure, as she was shaking dangerously. The court ordered a team of healers to attend to her, as well as drawing a blood sample to be examined. The judging wizard commanded the courtroom to settle, and resumed his examination.

"Master Snape, I order you to travel with a team of Aurors to retrieve this information, and while we await your return, we will also await the results of Miss Granger's blood test to confirm if what you suspect is true. The gods help us all if it is. The court is ordered to take a 60 minute break."

When the court adjourned an hour later, all of the evidence had been examined by the jury of witches and wizards, and presented to all those present. The judging wizard began his closing judgement.

"It is revealed that Miss Granger is indeed the product of this frightening experimentation, and not only that but is the only surviving one. Due to the potential for a great many very dangerous powers that she may unleash, it is my opinion that she must be banned from using magic, and also have her wand snapped. Any comments?"

Minerva looked like she was going to faint, and clung to Hermione while repeatedly saying, "no, no." Harry and Ron were both arms distance from Hermione, staring at her as if she'd morphed into Voldemort himself. Snape scowled darkly and stalked forward, looking the judging wizard straight in the eyes in the most intimidating glower he could muster. The entire courtroom became silent again. Severus spoke calmly and quietly, but with infinite menace in his tones.

"Do you mean to tell me, that here before you stands one of the brightest witches of this age, a witch who was instrumental in the downfall of our world's greatest enemy, a witch who has always been an admittedly sickening model of morality, and an ultimately innocent victim, and you are prepared to take everything away from her and make her even more of an outcast because you don't know what she is capable of?"

The courtroom was so silent you could've heard a feather fall, and the people assembled seemed to suddenly remember that it was not only a human, but a very vulnerable one that they were judging. Severus continued.

"Put me to the unbreakable vow to be Miss Granger's keeper. She will serve me as an apprentice and as an instructor at Hogwarts, and in turn I will do my utmost to keep her from harm and also alert you immediately if she is a danger to others beyond the typical. It would be a terrible waste to simply throw away the talent and skill that Miss Granger shows."

The jury left the room to deliberate, and an hour later, they returned quietly, some of them trembling. The judging wizard gave his judgement.

"Master Snape, the keeping and care of Hermione Jean Granger is now part of your sentence. If she is shown to be a threat this case will be revisited, however, we have chosen to put you under the unbreakable vow in the hopes that she will not turn out to be a grievous threat to our world. Please weigh the possible consequences in your mind, and inform us whether or not you wish to continue with this plan."

Severus looked over at Hermione, who looked like a small child in McGonagall's elderly arms, and then at Harry and Ron, who were regarding her with a mixture of fear and revulsion, as well as shock. His rage increased at the sight of them. Everyone seemed willing to abandon her except for himself and Minerva. He couldn't abandon her.

"I do. Please perform the unbreakable vow."


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Four

Severus and Poppy attended to Hermione, who was slumped over in a chair in the hospital wing while they ran a few diagnostic charms over her. Minerva held Hermione's hand, patting it as a comfort to not Hermione really, but to herself. Her heart was breaking for her favorite pupil.

Harry and Ron had only visited a few times, and with each visit they stayed for shorter periods, sat further away, and waited longer in between visits. Hermione was grieving their absense greatly, Minerva knew. She had never noticed how self centered the boys were, and Minerva was heartbroken to realize that she of all people knew Hermione best.

From her first days at Hogwarts, Hermione had always run to Minerva for comfort when the boys had dissapointed her, or when she was stressed out over something. Even with the latest information, Minerva still loved Hermione very much, and had been relieved when Severus had vowed to become her Keeper, despite the fact that she still couldn't understand his motivation behind it.

She knew that Severus yearned to train someone who would live up to his own brilliance and the knowledge and experience he had to offer, but he was already in enough trouble as it was without taking this on. Still, she was grateful. She would've done the same for Hermione, except that she had begun to feel the slow creep of age, and wasn't sure that she would be alive long enough to protect her. That Severus was 20 years older didn't phase her at all; Hermione's time turner use had already aged her by five years, and Severus was far more healthy than he seemed.

The object of her musings interrupted her reverie by clearing his throat, and he and Poppy turned towards Minerva and Hermione, who suddenly became more alert, and looked up at Severus with a pleading, desperate look in her frightened eyes. Severus looked uncomfortable, but composed himself and proceeded.

"It would seem that Miss Granger physically possesses no strange traits, however magically we believe she is capable of healing, restoring life, occluding almost instinctively, and she has an amazing memory. She will be able to remember everything she ever sees, hears, or reads. She also seems to have a larger capacity for information, obviously."

Hermione looked at all of them unhappily, and Minerva gave her another squeeze about the shoulders. Severus frowned at Hermione and spoke again.

"Miss Granger, with the ability to revive the dead, you will be a target for everyone whether good or evil, as as such you are going to have to stick by me at all times and never leave Hogwarts without an appropriate escort. There is the possibility that someone may want to kidnap you and force you to bring their loved ones back from the grave, or the Death Eaters may want to use you to bring all the supporters of the Dark back. The consequences of your...gift...are very dire, and must be treated with the utmost seriousness. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded, and then calmly replied.

"I understand, Professor."

"Good, let's return to our quarters then. You will stay with me; I've expanded my quarters to make plenty of room for you. I apologize for the proximity but we cannot take any risks."

"I understand."

Hermione ate a very little bit of dinner in their quarters with Severus, and then with encouragement from him, she retired to her own bedroom to get some rest. She didn't say a single word, but seemed calmer. Severus supposed that the obvious misery she showed was only natural considering what she'd been through that day.

When he checked on her one last time before seeking his own rest, Severus was greatly angered and grieved to discover Hermione lying on her bed with her wand in one hand, and an empty Deadly Nightshade bottle in the other...


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Five

Severus worked all night with Minerva and Poppy to revive Hermione. He discovered that Hermione had taken the poison but also advanced her inner aging only using a rare old curse that was quite dark. The women had worked with tears running down their cheeks, and Severus himself had felt a great deal of concern for his former pupil. When she began showing signs of reviving, he shooed Minerva and Poppy out of the room, promising to the indignant and worried women that he would not harm or frighten her in any way. And he was surprised to find that he meant it, despite the anger he felt at her betrayal after he put himself on the line for her.

Severus sat Hermione down gently in an easy chair in his sitting room and placed a cup of warm tea on the table beside her. Then he knelt in front of her, holding both of her small, cold hands in his and staring up into her eyes. He felt the walls of her mind snapping into place, but he simply waited. When she finally looked into his eyes, he saw in her eyes anguish, terror, and grief, as well as the staggering hopelessness he had seen many times in the eyes of those who had died at his hand. He swallowed the chill in his chest and began.

"Miss Granger, I know that if anyone else said this to you, you would not believe them. And neither would you have reason to do so. But you can believe me when I tell you that I know what it's like to want to end it. I'm not judging you, and I will not deride you. I only want you to tell me why, because attempting to kill yourself in such a brutal manner indicates that you feel an intense hatred for yourself."

Hermione didn't even cry like he expected she would. She looked at him with her dead eyes and explained herself slowly and haltingly.

"I have never fit in anywhere, and I always consoled myself with my studies. I felt that because I'd worked so hard and achieved so much, it meant that I was ok, that I could find my way because I worked hard and made things happen for myself. I thought I'd found where I belonged with Harry and...Ronald...and that I was fitting somewhere, but I don't even have them anymore. And I only succeeded at my studies because some dodgy old wizard tampered with bloodlines and created me. I'm not even really a human. I do hate myself. I wish you'd just let me die."

She glared up into his eyes desperately, and Severus saw the panic in her mind.

"Minerva loves you. She doesn't say so, but I know it to be true. You're her favorite pupil, and she has defended you many times that you don't even know about. She even waylaid your precious Potter and Weasley after one of your teas with her. She entertains hopes of you taking over her post someday, if not the whole damned school. She would be devastated to lose you. You are not alone."

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore."

"That is just ridiculous and self pitying, and you'd better not believe that about yourself because you are too smart for that.

You are the brightest witch of your age, among other ages, and without you, I doubt Potter and Weasley could've found the bathrooms, let alone their way past their first year. You have become a credit to your teachers and the wizarding world, and you have accomplished a great deal in a very short time.

And don't think even for a moment that you are burdening me. I was never afforded the opportunity to teach someone sufficiently...talented to live up to my standards for an apprentice. Now that the Dark Lord has fallen, I want to use the time I have left in sharing my knowledge and performing research into many things I've always wondered about. We are not so different from one another, Miss Granger.

As loathe as I am to admit it, you are not quite what I'd thought you were, and the only belief I still hold to is that it's a damn shame you had to be a Gryffindor."

Hermione looked at him, astonished. Severus couldn't help but smirk a little.

"You need to realize that there is life outside of Potter and his all-important destiny. There is life here. You just have to build on your own life instead of someone elses. I suspect you have never done anything soley for yourself, and I admit neither have I. So you help me reach my goal, and I'll help you in whatever you decide your goal is. But you must stay alive - no taking the coward's way out, because I don't believe you are a coward. Do not dissapoint me."

Hermione nodded, and Severus noticed the dawning of new possibilities and an odd freedom on top of the bewilderment in her eyes. He understood because though he would not admit it, with both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore gone, he felt exactly the same way himself.

Hermione fell asleep that night reflecting on all he had said, and resolved with her usual determination that she would make her own life, starting tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Six

Two months later,Hermione was sitting at her desk in the Potions classroom writing lesson plans for the first years when Severus swept in. She glanced up at him and realized with a shock that Severus wasn't wearing his wizarding robes, but instead was dressed in black pants and a grey sweater with dark green woven into the knit. He hooked up his left eyebrow questioningly when he saw Hermione staring, but gave her no time to explain herself.

"Miss Granger, I have come to approach you with a dilemna that I am hoping you can help me solve. As you well know, the Muggle Studies post is vacant, and it is the only post that nobody has applied to. I need someone to teach this class - someone who actually knows the subject material instead of making wild guesses. Do you know of someone who could fulfill this? I want to make it a required subject for all students, and I must have someone who is sufficiently qualified. I'm so desperate I'm considering hiring a muggle!"

"Well, of course I will take the post, Headmaster...if you will allow me. I think there is no doubt of my qualifications, having been muggleborn myself. We can work the schedule around Potions classes."

Severus smirked at her triumphantly.

"I knew that you would. Go organize your classroom and prepare your lesson plans, you insufferable know-it-all. Leave me in peace for a while; the gods only know how many quiet moments I'll be able to steal with you as my apprentice. I don't know what possessed me in that decision."

Hermione wasn't offended. She and Snape had reached a sort of easy comraderie that she had never experienced with either Harry or Ron, and now the insults he used to throw at her had become almost terms of endearment. Rarely did an hour pass in which they didn't have a half-teasing argument, which made it easier to make up when they had a real debate...which was nearly every day. Despite what they had in common, they still had their differences.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at him on her way out, and Severus felt relieved. It had been a bad couple of months while Hermione found her place in things. Without Harry and Ron to take care of, for the first time in her life she was left adrift, and Severus and Minerva, as well as Poppy, had had many concerned discussions about her welfare and how to best help her without coddling her, which they knew would annoy her. Severus' solution was to give her a new place in things - keep her busy as his Potions apprentice as well as the Muggle Studies professor, and to encourage her in new social pursuits. He had always felt that Hermione limited herself too much during her time with Harry and Ron, and encouraged her to enjoy meeting and befriending different people instead of fixating on a few. And she approached this challenge in the same way that she approached a new book.

Harry and Ron were still not speaking to her, but she was beginning to get over it, he hoped. Neville and Luna had both applied for posts at Hogwarts, and had rekindled their friendships with Hermione, visiting often and sending the occasional message by owl to keep her posted on things.

One new friendship that still surprised everyone was with Draco Malfoy. Draco, as part of his "parole", had taken on the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, as he was quite qualified for the position and skilled at magical defense. When he had arrived at the castle, he had immediately sought out Hermione to make her amends for his past behavior. At first, Hermione (and everyone else) had been skeptical, until Hermione brewed up some Veritaserum and made him take it. Only then had she trusted him, and as a result they had quickly become great friends, finding a great deal in common with one another.

Indeed, it was Draco who sat at her side when the new appointments to Hogwarts were announced for the press and the board of governor. Severus stood at the headmaster's podium to make the announcements, tall in his best black robes and his sonorous voice ringing clearly but with his usual reserve and calm.

"The new appointments to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as approved by myself, the Ministry for Magic, and the board of governors are as follows:

Care of Magical Creatures: Professor Luna Lovegood.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Draco Malfoy

Divination: Professor Xenophilius Lovegood

Herbology: Professor Neville Longbottom

History of Magic: Professor Parvati Patil

Muggle Studies: Professor Hermione Granger - who will also be serving a year-long apprenticeship in Potions.

All of these appointed professors have passed the most rigorous testing in their subjects and are fully qualified to teach and demonstrate them."

As they returned to their quarters that evening after the reception for the new professors, Hermione looked healthy for the first time since Severus had saved her life. He had to stop himself from smiling with relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Seven

The week before classes were due to resume, Hermione and Draco were helping Snape take stock of his stores in the Potions cupboards. Severus hadn't asked Draco to help, intending the exercise to help Hermione get better acquainted with his organizing system (though as he pointed out to an embarrassed Hermione, she had seemed to have no problem finding her away around to steal from the cupboard) but Draco had volunteered and though Severus felt a vague annoyance, he couldn't find a rational reason for refusing, and actually found himself enjoying the task for the first time.

Hermione and Draco often argued over different things, and more often than not would drag Severus into it, and then turn and gang up against him in the debate. At first, Severus had remained his habitual aloof way and repressed the urges he felt to laugh when Hermione would get mad at he and Draco, or when she'd completely squash Draco just for the fun of it if he got cocky and didn't watch what he said. After a few days, the realization hit him that he no longer needed to hide his true reactions to things, and he had begun to enjoy himself. He was surprised to find himself enjoying his discussions, debates, and general conversation with the two youths.

Severus was emerging from the cupboards when he stopped, seeing Hermione in Draco's arms with her head on his shoulder. The feeling of annoyance returned, but something restrained him from bursting out and embarrassing both of them with the harsh speech that was waiting to leap from his tongue. He was grateful for that restraint when he realized that Hermione was crying. Draco patted her back in a completely natural way, and then haltingly did his best to soothe her. Severus realized with fury that Harry and Ron must still be refusing to answer Hermione's owls.

It was only to be expected of the Weasley boy,who was weak at best, but he'd been surprised at Harry's choosing to stay away instead of supporting Hermione in her greatest need. During the last moments of what he privately called his first life, he had found a begrudging respect for Harry; however, that respect was dwindling in the light of his treatment of Hermione, and he was afraid that Harry would be making a similar mistake to one of the greatest regrets Severus had. At that thought, Severus decided that he would send an owl out to Harry tonight himself.

With that resolution as a start to solving the problem, Severus gave himself a moment to compose himself before rejoining the young people. However, Draco's voice drifted out to him suddenly, halting but with some of Draco's old arrogance touching the edges.

"Hermione, you need to forget about Weaselby and move on already with someone who will take care of you better. You and I get along well, why don't we give it a try and see where it goes? You're a gorgeous woman when you actually do something with your appearance, and you and I are both in dire need of a bit of fun. How about we go have dinner in Hogsmeade some time this week, say Wednesday? We'll dress up a bit spiffier and we can put a few glamours over you if you don't want to be recognized. What do you say, Hermione? Go on a date with me?"

Severus watched as Hermione stepped away from Draco, eyes wide. She had obviously not considered Draco in that way, but as the idea dawned on her, anyone could've seen that she could bring herself to like it. She smiled brilliantly at Draco and accepted.

"I could use a distraction, and it has been ages. Thank you, Draco."

Draco grinned at her, and they went back to work, and Severus found himself struggling to compose himself again and wanting to know exactly why. He felt irritated in a way that normally only Harry or the Weasley boy could make him lately, and Draco normally did nothing to irritate him. Severus realized that he was simply concerned for Hermione's safety, and that was so simple to handle.

Severus resolved that on Wednesday evening, he would discreetly follow the pair and make sure that nothing untoward happened. There could be no harm in ensuring his apprentice's safety, and she wouldn't have to know that he was doing so, and could thus feel free. With that resolution, he swung back into the room and snapped at them both.

"What, sitting down on the job already? You won't survive the first month of teaching if this is how you handle work!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Eight

On Wednesday evening, Hermione stood in front of her mirror, smoothing out her dress and surveying her reflection doubtfully. She had chosen a dark blue dress that brought out the gold in her eyes and the glow in her pale skin, and had also charmed her hair into waves rather than their usual fuzz. She eyed her figure critically; she was wonderfully fit but couldn't help but wish that she had a few more "womanly curves" to fill out her dress. She sighed, and then cast a glamour over herself, changing her facial features - a straighter, sharper looking nose and larger eyes of blue rather than gold, as well as fuller lips - then she changed her hair to an inky shade of black. She had originally planned to make it blond, but something had changed last minute and she'd decided on the black.

As she crept quietly out of her shared quarters with Severus, she didn't notice him standing quietly in the shadows of the dungeons, and strode away, thinking that he wouldn't notice her absense. Severus watched her leave, thinking her glamour slightly overdone in the way of beauty. He had always admired how she didn't stoop to the girly vices he'd seen so many students indulge in. She met up with Draco at the main doors, and she surveyed her critically.

"Nobody would ever guess it to be you, but it will be strange for me to remember who I'm with. What am I supposed to call you, anyways?"

"Call me Ariane, and I have a solution for your confusion."

Hermione raised her wand and waved it over herself a few times, revealing her true appearance to Draco, who looked her up and down appreciatively, making her flush a little. He laughed at her bashfulness and slung his arm over her shoulders, and they strode out of the castle together, not noticing the silent shadow that followed at a distance.

Severus found himself slightly more irritated on the journey to the village, as Draco paid Hermione a few outrageous compliments that he thought were slightly overdone. But, what could one expect from Lucius and Narcissa's son, he thought to himself. He had often felt embarrassed being around them because they could be so lovey-dovey with one another, and it always made him feel disgusted but slightly envious. For years, he had often thought what he wouldn't give to have that kind of connection with anyone...

He had gotten over Lily, and now only thought of her fondly, as his first love, with a great deal of wistfulness but no more pain now. He knew that Lily wouldn't want him to wallow forever, and that he wouldn't want to regret the sacrifice she'd made to save their world. He had helped Harry in the ways that he could allow, and when Voldemort had finally been defeated for good, he had felt free, and had released Lily in his mind.

His mind returned to the present as he watched Draco and Hermione enter the newly renovated Three Broomsticks together and allow Madam Rosmerta to lead them to a secluded booth. Severus cast his own glamour, that of an old man's, and then settled himself down at the bar where he could watch them without being noticed by anyone.

The dinner progressed happily, with them holding hands across the table and talking and laughing. Severus couldn't help but feel glad to see Hermione smiling brightly and enjoying herself. It had been too long that he had seen the tired, aged, look in her eyes, and even with his irritation at the risk they were taking by going out in public, he felt relieved to see that she was still capable of smiling.

They finally left the pub two hours later, still holding hands and talking quietly. They had had a few glasses of wine with dinner, and as a result the two normally uptight characters were relaxed and enjoying eachother's company fully. They laughed loudly and often, and leaned against one another a little. Severus felt a momentary concern that perhaps Hermione would begin to depend on alcohol to numb the pain and help her relax, and resolved to keep an eye on that as well.

As they approached the main doors of Hogwarts again, Hermione dropped the glamour, and Draco whirled her around to face him, and holding hands, they kissed, first slowly, and then more deeply. Severus looked away, feeling slightly nauseous at what he felt was an unseemly public display, until his thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

"Oi! What the HELL is going on here?"

Ron and Harry, it would seem, were on the Auror team assigned to Hogwarts this weekend, and they had seen everything. Ron's face was purple and contorted with disgust. As Severus expected, the idiotic verbal garbage was not limited to that greeting.

"Gee, Hermione, it sure didn't take you very long to get over me, considering that you've been begging me to talk to you again. And Malfoy of all people too! I don't think you could possibly sink any lower, Hermione. What are you thinking?"

Hermione paled completely, and looked at both their faces, Harry's wary but obviously torn and hesitant as well as afraid, and Ron's contemptous, repulsed, and also afraid. Severus realized that the two fools were actually afraid of the friend who'd stayed by their sides despite their constant neglect of her, and he lost all respect for both of them. He despised cowards in any shape or form, and couldn't help but think to himself that Harry was once again showing himself to be a true Potter in this situation.

He was about to step out and deal with it when Draco stepped in front of Hermione and scowled at the two Aurors defiantly.

"First of all, Weaselby, there really isn't much to get over, is there? You've abandoned her, and I just happen to be trying to show her a good time and how a woman should actually be treated, not that you would know anything of that.

And you, Potter, I wanted to respect you, but I have a hard time doing so when you've completely turned your back on one of your oldest friends when she really needs you. I've BEEN here for her, Potter; I don't have the same history with her but at least I'm trying."

Before anyone could say or do anything to diffuse the situation or intervene, Ron got it into his stupid head to throw his old slug hex at Draco, who smoothly disarmed him.

"I'd be a little more careful if I were you, Weaselby. I'm a former Death Eater, remember? My reflexes are far beyond your childish little hexes, and I just might forget that I've vowed not to use an Unforgivable and just Crucio you by accident. I'd truly hate to see that happen."

And with that, he turned his back on them, tossing Ron's wand back at him over his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around Hermione once again and led her back into the castle, murmering words of comfort to her. Severus took advantage of the two fools' momentary silence and startled them by sweeping out of the shadows with his most terrifying scowl on his face. Harry only remained looking torn and unhappy, which was most dissapointing, but Wealey had the decency to pass out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Nine

Hermione threw herself into her work to distract her from her problems, and found that she was truly enjoying her apprenticeship, as well as her new teaching position. She admired her students, and the rest of the faculty were not surprised to notice that the students felt the same way towards their pretty young teacher. At first, there had been concerned letters from parents, and frightened, reluctant students who'd heard stories about Professor Granger's strange powers, but Hermione hadn't changed at all, and won them all over with her skill and patience.

She was, in fact, the perfect antidote to Severus, who had definitely allowed himself to begin to show how much he enjoyed teaching, but didn't feel ready to let go of his infamous persona as Professor Snape, and still gloried in terrorizing the students of Gryffindor just to annoy Hermione and Minerva. He had found this the most enjoyable first semester of teaching, and the students who were willing to work and learn found him to be an exacting but excellent professor and thrived under his tutelage.

In the second week of teaching, Professor Bumble, who taught Ancient Runes, had the misfortune of drinking one too many bottles of Firewhiskey to cope with his stress, and found himself in the hospital wing drying up under Poppy Pomfrey's watchful eyes, and Hermione had offered to use a Time Turner and teach his class. Severus had wanted very badly to refuse, afraid that Hermione would overwork herself into the hospital wing to escape her continuing stresses, but there was no one else willing to teach the classes, so he had no choice but to allow her.

Hermione had already aged five years in her third year at Hogwarts, and now with all the turning she was doing, Severus was noticing subtle changes in her. Her figure had filled out a little more (Severus conceded that it could be the regular meals and not being on the run that contributed to this) and her voice had deepened and calmed down slightly. He was grieved to notice that her eyes looked more tired every day. Finally, when Professor Bumble was showing signs of recovery after his fourth week in the hospital wing, Hermione's hair had suddenly turned white at dinner time, and she had collapsed, causing a panic among the Great Hall. The students looked frightened and the staff looked deeply concerned, as a panicked Headmaster Snape scooped Hermione up into his arms and swept her away hurriedly to the Hospital Wing.

While Poppy treated Hermione, Severus inspected the Time Turner, and was angered to realize that it had been tampered with. He scowled darkly and tried to find out who had touched the Turner, and sensed Ron Weasley's presence around it. He followed his senses deeper, and saw a much younger Ron discover the Time Turner among Hermione's bookbag contents and grab it, intent to find out what it did, and in doing so accidently damage the small hourglass in the center. It was a stupid, mindless mistake that Severus could not discipline anyone for, but it could have killed Hermione, who Poppy said had aged about 43 more years, placing her at about 65 years of age.

It took Poppy all of her time day and night, with Severus' help when he wasn't teaching or handling Hogwarts business, for about two weeks to heal Hermione and restore her to the youngest age they safely could: 25. Severus visited her every afternoon and cared for her during the nights, and while she convalesced, she was visited often by staff, students, and friends, but Ron never visited, and Harry only visited the day she was released.

He entered the hospital wing hesitantly and asked Hermione to take a walk with him on the school's grounds. Hermione agreed warily, and Severus once again followed behind, unnoticed, except that Draco had insisted on doing the same, and Snape had been forced to allow Draco to join him so that Hermione wouldn't discover either of them. Severus grumbled and resolved in his mind to teach Draco about stealth at length in the days to come.

Harry led Hermione to the edge of the Black Lake, and they sat on a rock, not speaking, until Harry reached for Hermione's hand, gently stroking it and looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Hermione, I have been a tremendous git, and don't tell Malfoy, but what he said that one night really made me think. I told Ron that I was coming here today and that he should come with me, and he didn't, but I'm not going to lose you just because he's being a prat. Will you please forgive me, and let me help you in whatever way I can?"

Hermione, ever the forgiving kind, immediately threw herself into Harry's arms, and they both cried together for a moment before calming eachother down, and then Hermione told Harry about her condition, and teaching, and apprenticeship, and her friendship with Draco, and Harry told her about Ginny, and his Auror work, and Teddy Lupin's frequent antics. They sat and talked for hours, and finally, Severus motioned to Draco, and they snuck away quietly to give the two friends privacy.

That night, Hermione seemed happier, and Severus watched her go to her room with a deep feeling of relief. He didn't feel that Weasley was a suitable kind of companion for Hermione, and didn't think she really needed him as a friend, but he was relieved that she had Harry's friendship again, and that Harry had finally lived up to his expectations. One problem solved, Severus was able to sleep more soundly that night after planning how he would deal with the others in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Ten

Hermione spent most of the next while in Harry's company, but still saw Draco often, in fact spending most of her evenings in his quarters having a glass of wine or a cup of tea. Severus had cautioned Hermione to be discreet about her comings and goings, so as not to give the students something to talk about, but he did so more from his own irritation.

He had nothing to worry about, however. Hermone and Draco had agreed after their date that what they had was nothing more than a wonderful friendship, 'despite how ridiculously attractive they both were' as Draco said, and they had decided that since nobody had known about the date really, they had simply decided to let it go, and Hermione had sworn Harry to secrecy and trusted that Ron wouldn't want to admit that his now ex girlfriend had been seeing his worst enemy. Severus however knew none of this, and thought that these evening meetings were something significantly more than friendship, and often growled like his former self whenever Hermione wasn't around.

Hermione had mostly kept to the grounds of Hogwarts, which made life so much easier for him, until the weeks leading up to the Halloween Ball. Severus had wanted to skip the event, but that, as McGonagall protested, would be an outrage. The Halloween Ball was the event of the year for the students and staff of Hogwarts, as well as the board of governors and the Ministry, and the ticket sales brought in a great deal of revenue that the school desperately needed in order to continue repairs on the castle, despite the wonderfully generous donations recieved from all over the wizarding world.

Anyways, the first weekend in October, Hermione was kidnapped and brought to Diagon Alley to shop for robes by Draco, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Parvati, and they met up with Ginny there. Ron had been invited but refused. Hermione was hurt by this but was learning to hide her dissapointment. Severus had exasperatedly followed behind in disguise, determined to ensure that nothing happened to his apprentice. He told himself that he simply didn't trust her friends not to lose her in a crowd and thus endanger her.

The group had gone to Madam Puddifoots for their masquerade costumes and then on to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to say hello to Percy and George, and then had dinner in Hogsmeade. As the Hogwarts-bound members of the group were returning home, Hermione suddenly told them all to go ahead and that she would catch up with them, and when they were on Hogwarts grounds, they did so without question, knowing that Hermione still needed solitude to think and deal with her emotions now and then. Draco took her bags for her, and she walked on her own in a different direction.

Hermione's pale skin took on a wondrous glow in the moonlight, and Severus realized with a start that the witch he had admired for being so natural, intelligent, and capable was also a very beautiful woman. He found himself casting a disillusionment charm and creeping closer, almost against his will. His mind screamed out that he was being an idiot, but his feet carried him forwards stubbornly.

He noticed that her brown curls had tamed greatly in recent years, and that they had threads of gold in them from her time spent in the sun while helping Neville repair the grounds of the school. Her golden brown eyes were large and fringed by long, delicate eyelashes, and their expression was full of pride, nobility, and a great tiredness that Severus longed to heal. Her delicate features were slightly asymetrical but it all came together in a way that Severus found himself entranced with. He reminded himself that she was aged to 25 but yet was still quite a bit younger than him, but then he told himself that looking at her did no harm.

Until suddenly she turned around and ran into him before his reflexes could react...

"What the HELL do you think you were doing, sneaking up and hiding on me like that?" Hermione demanded once they had both recovered from the collision, as well as the hexes Hermione threw completely by reflex. Severus found himself looking at her and noticing as always how alive she seemed when she was furious. But this was no amusing moment today. She was truly distressed, and he felt remorseful that he'd forgotten how jumpy she would be liable to be after all she'd been through. He hastened to explain himself.

"It was for your protection. You are immensely powerful, and people are afraid of you. You know this. It is not safe for you to be alone. It's not even safe for you to be out with anyone who isn't qualified to protect someone so important."

"I just want to be normal for once! I am so tired of being treated as if I can't defend myself, as if I am all brains but no skill at fighting. I can hold my own, as you well know, and I want some privacy now and then!"

And with that, Hermione swept away from the discussion and to her room, slamming the door with a force that Severus thought he would feel in his head for years.

And she did not speak to him for the remainder of the month.


	12. Chapter 12

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Eleven

The evening of the halloween ball arrived, and Draco was seated in Severus' sitting room, waiting for Hermione to emerge. He relaxed, knowing that Hermione would be prompt, having none of the typical female vices of primping for ages and piling on loads of makeup. Also, with the sexual tension all gone between them, Draco had no nerves to concern himself about.

Severus had sat stiffly and perfectly upright until he couldn't contain his irritation with Draco's presence, and finally stalked out of his quarters, telling Draco that Minerva had harangued him into assisting with some last minute details for the ball. He fumed all the way to the kitchens, where the house elves served him the large brandy that he always drank to cope with Hogwarts events. He thanked them as he left, and entered the Great Hall about ten minutes before the speeches were to begin. Everyone who had been invited were there.

Severus was wearing his dress robes, which were the darkest shade of green that he could possibly find, with extremely subtle silver brocading around the collar, hem, and cuffs. Silver buttons with Slytherin arms accented the deep green, and he wore his Slytherin class ring as well. He had put a little more effort into his wardrobe this year.

He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he sat in his chair waiting for Hermione and Draco to arrive so that he could see her again. It had been a very uncomfortable month for both of them. Hermione refused to speak to Severus, and he didn't quite know how to cope with that treatment from her, and he felt so ashamed of his new attraction to her that he felt the need to avoid any contact that wasn't absolutely necessary.

As he was reflecting on this, they finally arrived, as punctually as he had expected. And she was even more beautiful than he expected. In fact, she was breathtaking, and judging from the reactions of every wizard who laid eyes on her, he wasn't the only one who thought so. Draco had a self satisfied smirk on his face at being the escort of the most beautiful witch there, which irritated Severus more than ever. He thought to himself that Draco was only about with Hermione for the wrong reasons, and he suddenly felt concerned that Hermione might get hurt. He would keep an eye on matters to ensure that as little damage as possible was done.

As the evening went on, Severus forced himself to watch the other couples on the dance floor, and Minerva was shocked when he didn't protest at her request for a dance like he normally did. Everything seemed like it would go every other year, except that this year he had the glimses of Hermione to get him through the indignity of wearing his dress robes and dancing with Minerva and watching all the fools around him act even more reprehensibly.

As he sat, drink in hand, watching the dancers circle the dance floor, Severus was irritated to notice that Draco was dancing his second dance with Hermione, who had been swarmed with requests to dance all evening. He determinedly looked away to avoid watching, but suddenly in his peripheral vision he noticed a commotion beginning in their corner: a commotion that sported an alarming amount of very ginger hair and Rita Skeeter. He scowled as he turned his head to properly look.

Rita was pursuing both couples, quick quotes quill and notepad faithfully flapping behind, and her photographer snapped several photos of Hermione and Draco. Hermione looked immensely irritated, and Draco was merely smirking with amusement, as if he was waiting for a bomb to drop. Finally, Weasley seemed to say something directly to Hermione, and Draco suddenly paled and sneered at him.

He noticed that the Weasley boy had a rather slutty dance partner with him, and he was whirling clumsily nearby to Hermione and Draco, and obviously words were being exchanged at a terrible rate - he could see Hermione's face being drained of color and her eyes burning with rage. Something needed to be done, or she might very well burn a hole through him. As enjoyable as that spectacle would be, Severus couldn't allow it to happen in his school. He stalked over immediately to intervene.

Without thinking, he swept in and cut into Draco's dance with Hermione without even saying a word, simply scowling at Draco after tapping on his shoulder. Draco smirked a little at his dour look and stepped away, pleased, to continue his verbal assault on a thoroughly cowed Weasley. Hermione's eyes widened with surprise as her potions master swept her away into a waltz.

Severus was an accomplished dancer, having been forced by Lucius to learn when Lucius was being prepared for his wedding. Severus had found that he quite enjoyed dancing with the right partner, and besides how attractive Hermione was he found that she also was a good dancer, and they moved together as if they'd been dancing with eachother for years.

Severus danced with Hermione for two more dances, and then noticed that she was looking weary. With a start, Severus realized they may have something in common...

"Miss Granger, are you finding it oppresive to be around all these dunderheads at the moment?"

Finally she spoke to him.

"Yes. I'm having a hard time focusing on anything. There's too much noise and light. I think I'm going to return to our quarters if that would be alright."

Severus nodded and they exited the Hall, Hermione's hand still tucked into the crook of his arm. He glanced over at Draco, who shrugged and grinned good naturedly. He was currently dancing with a pretty blond and understood Hermione's new moods. Severus screwed his courage up and spoke again, tentatively:

"I always find that the best way to restore myself after one of these ridiculous affairs is to have a warm tea, a shot of whiskey, and a good book."

"That sounds perfect, professor."

Feeling brave, he ventured further.

"Please, call me Severus."

"Only if you call me Hermione."


	13. Chapter 13

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Twelve

In the days following the ball, Hermione dreaded the arrival of the Daily Prophet. Every issue had sported a new photo of herself and Draco, and Ron had even done an interview with Rita Skeeter, claiming that Hermione had devasted him by getting egotistical about her new powers and running to Draco, the former Death Eater. Hermione finally talked to Xenophilius Lovegood and asked him to write a reveal about Rita Skeeter's status as an illegal animagus, and the Ministry demoted her and imprisoned her until her trial. She was released but put under a new version of the Trace, according to new probation laws passed by Kingsley, and she was forced to work as a cleaning witch at the Daily Prophet.

Harry had expressed concern to Hermione about her relationship with Draco, and she had laughed off his concerns, saying that he didn't need to worry about her and that she could take care of herself. Draco teased her mercilessly about the whole thing, saying that Harry was simply taking up the task of defending her honor, which was a hopeless case, seeing as she couldn't resist him. It was so much in Draco's typical pompous style that Severus, as always assuming that sons were exactly like their fathers, saw only that Draco was teasing Hermione as a lover would. He was ever more irritable as each day passed, and finally, as Draco teased Hermione about their "future wedding", Severus lost it and snapped at him.

"Don't you realize that yourself and my apprentice may be related, seeing as we now know that she is of at least half blood? You might want to put your nonsensical blather in check until you know for sure, as I believe the Ministry has implemented laws about inbreeding that might've prevented defects I've noticed in many pureblood families...including your own."

He trailed off with a stern look at Draco, who simply laughed and asked if it would be possible to discover Hermione's exact bloodline, in case she was in fact of purer blood than his own, and then irritated Severus further by commenting that he wouldn't mind if Hermione were his cousin or even a sibling. Hermione suddenly looked up at Severus with the intense curious look on her face that everyone knew usually precluded a trip to the library to "check it out".

"Would it be possible, Severus?"

Severus softened his glare as he regarded her and simply nodded before speaking.

"The Ministry has been at me to find out so that they can update your dossier, and I guess that since there are no classes today, it being Saturday, and no potions to prepare for Poppy, we might as well do so today. Let's go to my office and find out."

They took the floo to the Headmaster's Office, where Severus summoned Dumbledore's research papers. Kingsley arrived shortly thereafter, and they perused the papers, stopping to exclaim in horror or to stare, shocked, at the sleeping portrait of one of the most manipulative wizards ever to live. Even more manipulative that Voldemort in this one, strange and dangerous way. The Greater Good had never really gone down in Dumbledore's list of priorities, apparently.

"All right, it would seem that Hermione really is the only one to have survived from this experiment. All the others, according to the files he kept on them, have perished either by accident, magical duel, or muggle diseases. So that leaves only this last file here, which now that I look properly actually has your name on it."

Severus read out the forms for everyone's benefit, noting with irritation that she had clasped onto Draco's hands in suspense.

"It would seem, Hermione, that you are a pureblood. The 'materials' were taken willingly and with full knowledge from your father, and your mother gave consent without realizing what exactly her eggs would be used for. According to these notes they were harvested some time in the 40s and preserved under a stasis charm, and your mother was under the impression that her eggs were being saved for future hormone treatments to deal when menopause began.

See, the Muggles believe that they are performing new, groundbreaking procedures in creating life from what I believe they call "test tube babies", but in fact the wizarding world has had this knowledge and implemented it for years, especially in arranged pureblood marriages where neither partner desires to consummate the relationship properly, but simply produce heirs.

Anyways, you were conceived in a test tube basically, and then Dumbledore, in the guise of a fertility clinician in London, implanted your adopted parents, the Grangers, of whom the man was infertile but the woman was not. She thought that the baby was being born of her own eggs from a donor. Dumbledore in fact substituted the 'materials' and then obliviated the memories of all the staff and patients at the clinic so that his crimes would not be discovered."

All in the room were pale and shellshocked. To discover the horrifying crimes that the beloved professor and headmaster had committed in the name of the greater good and experimentation, and discover that Hermione was a product of this, was all a little more than they could handle. Hermione, shaking, finally got up her nerve.

"Does it say who my parents are?"

Severus read further down the file, and then looked as if he was about to vomit. He breathed deeply, eyes widened, and then composed himself, feeling despair at how stricken Hermione looked and hoping that the news wouldn't push her back into a depression.

"Your parents are..."


	14. Chapter 14

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Roisin Dewar

Chapter Thirteen

"...Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione, struggling with revulsion, grief, confusion, and anger, as well as fear, ran out of the Office and locked herself away in her bedroom, refusing all food and drink that Severus offered her. He was nearly wild with fear that she would attempt suicide again, and was desperate to help her deal with everything they'd discovered. He regretted reading the file, wishing that he could've simply let her go on in life not knowing. He felt intense anger towards his former mentor, and lashed out at his portrait after Draco and Kingsley had left.

Finally, the next evening, Severus couldn't take Hermione's absense anymore, and broke down her door with a reduction charm. Seeing her shocked, grieving face and her weary eyes, he forgot himself, rushing in and drawing her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and drew comfort from him. After what seemed like hours, she spoke.

"Why did all of this have to happen to me? I was happy with the way I was. I love my par...the Grangers."

"Hermione, I lived with my biological parents my entire childhood and neither had time to be the parents to me that I understand your adopted parents were to you. As far as I'm concerned, they are your real parents. However, Minerva has been told the news, and after she nearly hexed Dumbledore's portrait off the wall, she expressed the wish to spend more time with you and help you get more accustomed to her. You have always been a favorite of hers, and I think she, despite her empathy for your grief, is beginning to feel rather excited about finding out that you are indeed her daughter."

"What is going to happen to me, Severus?"

"You are going to continue on as always, working as my apprentice and teaching your classes, and spending time with your friends and your books, and you will have tea with Minerva as often as you are able to. You will probably find that having her as a mother, while strange at first, will prove to be rewarding. You will not tell the Grangers of any of this; they do not need this pain on them. As Dumbledore is dead, there will unfortunately be no justice, however his reputation is now absolutely ruined, and the other portraits in my office have been giving him grief around the clock. You are not required to speak to him if you don't want to. I wouldn't blame you."

Hermione leaned on him for a while, and then after he made her a cup of tea and summoned the house elves to make some dinner for them, he helped her with her lesson plans. The house elves cheered her up, and her own resilience kicked in and helped her feel a little more herself. Severus continued speaking of work and work alone, feeling that it would be much wiser to leave the other topic for a later time when she'd had time to think.

In the weeks to follow, Hermione became somewhat of a media darling, and she stayed firmly in hiding, never leaving Hogwarts for fear of being ambushed by photographers and reporters. Draco and Harry made a hobby of hexing any that they saw, and Severus finally banned them from the school grounds on threat of death.

What Severus couldn't ban was the barrage of owls that arrived from Hermione's former classmates and friends, asking forgiveness for shunning her. She had even received one from Weasley, much to Severus' chagrin and disgust. She had forgiven all, but not forgotten, and kept everyone except the Hogwarts staff and Harry at arm's length.

Minerva had sought out Hermione one day in her classroom, and noting Hermione's awkwardness about everything, ventured slowly.

"Hermione, I know you may not be ready, or may never be ready, to see me as anything but your colleague and your former professor, but if you don't mind, I would like to treat you as my daughter publicly. I haven't many years left on this earth, and my one consolation for what Albus has done would be to have the daughter I never knew I had."

Hermione said nothing but simply walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her, leaning her head confidingly on her shoulder. They talked for hours afterward, and had tea nearly every day. Severus was immensely gratified by this, from his fondness for both.

However, he was decidedly unhappy with the fact that Ron had taken to haunting the halls of Hogwarts on weekends, and was always under foot whenever Hermione was around. Much to Severus' displeasure, at the end of one of his visits, which Hermione barely tolerated from politeness, he knelt and tied his shoe, and then produced a brand new velvet box.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Suddenly a swarm of Hermione's conjured canaries descended.


	15. Chapter 15

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Fourteen

Ron tried to distract Hermione from hexing him in the hopes that he could persuade her to come around, but as it became more and more apparent that she really wasn't interested, he found himself becoming more desperate with every moment, and his offers became more outrageous with each hex she threw at him.

"Just think of how happy this would make everybody!"

Hermione threw a Stinging Hex at him.

"We could have as many children as you want!"

Hermione drenched him without a sound.

"I've got a good job, Hermione; you wouldn't have to work anymore!"

Hermione stopped, and the silence in the corridor outside her quarters was so thick that Severus, who was eavesdropping through the barely open door, longed to break it somehow, preferably in a manner that would frighten the impudent Weasley to death. Ron, as always numb to the nuances of atmosphere, stepped towards Hermione with a hopeful grin on his face, as if to claim a prize. Hermione slipped her wand back in her sleeve and stepped forward also.

Then she punched Ron. Very hard. In his left eye.

As Ron bellowed in protest, Hermione slipped into the doorway before Severus could react and simply walked under his arm without a word. She retreated to her bedroom, slamming the door. Ron straightened, expecting to see Hermione still standing in front of him, and only meeting the eyes of Severus, who stood there with his most terrifying smirk. Ron turned as red as his hair and stomped away as fast as he could. Severus whirled back into his quarters and shut the door behind him, feeling almost happy as he recalled the image of Hermione's fist meeting the ginger's eye.

As Severus strolled to his library, he passed the door of Hermione's room, and was astonished to hear sobs coming from within. He hesitated for a moment, and then rapped on the door, recoiling from how loudly he had done it. When there was no answer for a long moment, he awkwardly spoke, trying to keep his voice a little more subtle.

"Hermione, come out and have a cup of tea, and we can talk about this incident if you like. Or, if not, we can always peruse the Daily Prophet and see if they've managed to find a reporter half as ridiculous as that Skeeter woman."

He waited in the silence, figuring that she would not answer, but then heard her footsteps padding towards the door. Realizing that he'd been leaning against the door post, he stepped back to give her some space. She opened the door and looked up at him defiantly; the air around her shimmered to his eyes with the spells she had obviously used to conceal any signs of crying. She glared at him once more, and he stepped away, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender that he couldn't manage to spread to his facial expression. After what seemed like hours, he let go of the breath he was holding and chuckled, surprising both of them.

Hermione glared at him more fiercely than ever, and as he began to laugh rather loudly, she began to look perplexed, which made Severus laugh even harder. Finally, he calmed himself down and restored himself to mere amusement.

"You know, Hermione, he really was quite eloquent. I don't know how you could possibly have refused him in such a hard hearted manner."

Hermione looked up at him and tried in vain to continue scowling, but her lips twitched until she finally laughed along with him. He offered her his arm as they walked towards the kitchen, and as she took it, he found himself speaking again, as if someone else had taken over his actions.

"Come, I'm tired of Hogwarts fare at the moment. Let's go into Hogsmeade and have dinner there; I'm sure that one of the new pubs that have popped up must have something edible, and it will be immensely refreshing to partake in a meal without having to see Longbottom's pathetic attempts at wooing Miss Lovegood."

As they exited the castle, still wearing their working robes, they swept, unseeing, past Ron, who had been complaining of his injury to Madam Pomfrey, and Minerva, who had overseen proceedings with a tight scowl concealing her own amusement. Both stopped, shocked, as the Potions Master and Apprentice strode out of the castle doors, arm in arm, discussing some point or other of Potions.

Over dinner and a few glasses of Severus' favorite red wine, the discussion topic changed from Potions to their colleagues, and from there to the creation of new Spells, and from there to more personal matters. Severus told Hermione about his childhood, and she told him about hers, and they discussed their own experiences during the war. The wine loosened normally tight minds and mouths, and they found themselves sitting closer to one another and confiding things they had never intended to ever tell but finding it easy and almost necessary to do so.

As they walked back to the castle, they were discussing Hermione's predicament with Ron, and the recent slowdown of her visits with Draco.

Severus found himself asking her if something had gone awry between the two of them, that caused them to visit one another less.

"Well, to be quite honest, there hasn't been much opportunity lately, seeing as I have been busy with work, and from what he boasts, he's been rather busy with Madam Rosmerta's newest barmaid," she said, blushing slightly at Severus' disgusted expression.

"Do you mean to tell me that Draco is such a fool that he would choose a barmaid over an attractive, intelligent witch such as yourself," said Severus, rather belately realizing that he was thinking aloud.

"Well, you see, there hasn't actually been anything between Draco and I since before the Halloween Ball, Severus; we agreed that there was nothing there except for the potential for a very rewarding friendship. I didn't mind that people thought we were seeing one another because that left no room for any other absurd rumours about myself, and I had kind of hoped that it would discourage Ron from anything like this afternoon's display."

Astonishing both himself and her, Severus suddenly swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Fifteen

Severus kissed her gently, and Hermione found herself responding warmly. They lost themselves in a few moments, simply holding one another close and kissing eagerly, until Severus remembered himself and who she was and pulled away. They stared at one another shocked and dissapointed by the distance now between them, and as neither could find anything to say, they both feared that they had gone to far, and they simply stalked back to the castle and their quarters as quickly as they could.

In the privacy of his room, Severus berated himself for acting so innapropriately towards his apprentice, and imagining all manner of terrible scenarios in which Hermione told Minerva or worse, Harry and Draco, and she told him how repulsive he was. He resolved to act as if nothing had happened and hope for the best.

In the privacy of her room, Hermione tried to calm her racing heart and found the joy and pain of realizing that she was attracted to her master. She resolved to give him as much encouragement as her subtle nature could allow and hope for the best.

Through the months of November and December, they never mentioned it once, but there was a new warmth in their interactions and words. Severus' voice took on a much gentler inflection when speaking to her, and he was on a whole less severe. Hermione became shy at times, and had to do battle within herself to look into his eyes.

Willingly, Hermione found herself falling for Severus, and completely against his will, Severus found himself falling for Hermione.

Hermione sat in Draco's quarters one afternoon having tea with him, and he was answering her questions the best he could.

"To be honest with you, I really don't know my godfather any better than you know him - probably even less. His idea of being involved in my life was to gift me with Potions making supplies and books and to lecture me against neglecting my studies for Quidditch. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

When Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands, Draco's face became even whiter and his jaw dropped in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me. The man who melts your icy interior and finds the sweetness and warmth within is my godfather?"

"You don't have to make it sound so dirty, Draco."

"Hermione, he's old enough to be your father!"

"No he isn't! I've aged 8 years from time turner use. That makes him only 17 years older than myself. And I can't help it," she cried suddenly, tearing up and glaring at Draco with the hopeless pathos of a woman newly in love with a man rather than a boy for the first time. Draco gathered her into his arms and patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Hermione; if it's meant to be it'll happen. I was only teasing, you know."

Severus sat in the Malfoy's sitting room, drinking brandy and slowly giving details of his predicament to Lucius but tightly concealing her name.

Lucius was greatly intrigued and nosy as usual.

"Severus, you sly one, do you seriously mean to tell me that you are considering the seduction of a young ingenue? How refreshing!"

"Must you make it sound so salacious?"

"Well of course I must! It's been ages since you've shown any interest in any woman, witch or muggle, and I am terribly intrigued. When will I find out who this incredible woman is? Is she one of your colleagues?"

"Shut up, Lucius, I am not telling you anything more."

"Yet."

"Lucius..."

"Oh don't make a bother, Severus. I will find out when you're ready to tell me...or I'll have Draco keep a close eye on you..."

"Lucius!"

"Oh fine, fine. You're such a spoilsport, Severus. Really."

As the new year dawned and resolutions were made only to be broken within mere hours, the woman in question climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's Office. Severus was once again visiting Lucius, and most of the students would be returning in a few days to resume studies. Hermione slipped into the office and approached the one portrait whose gaze she had stubbornly avoided and whose beckoning calls she had ignored.

She braced herself before the portrait and then raised her eyes to it, feeling a wave of revulsion and anger as her deep brown eyes met the twinkling blue ones peering back at her.

"I knew you would come eventually."

"I don't care who you are. I'm not here to visit, _father."_

Dumbledore barely flinched as he gazed into her eyes.

"I've come to ask some questions, and if you don't answer me truthfully, I will hex every last daub of you into oblivion."


	17. Chapter 17

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Sixteen

"Why did you let Harry believe you were so fond of him until it was time for him to become your last tool?"

"I was fond of him, Hermione. Believe me when I say that. What I did, and what Harry did, was for the greater good, and I suspected that he would live."

"But you would've still risked him if you hadn't thought so."

"Of course. Voldemort needed to die, Hermione. You understand how Harry's connection came into it, I'm sure."

"He deserved a choice."

"Do you think he honestly would've chosen differently?"

"No, but it would've been better to trust him with the choice instead of leading him blindly to his death. What about Snape? You all but blackmailed him, and never gave him what you had promised."

"There was nothing I could've done about that, and I have always regretted that."

"What about me? What about all those people whose DNA you tampered with? How could you do such a thing?"

"Hermione, sometimes in the search of knowledge, we do things we regret. I am no different. You would find that most of your colleagues are no different."

"I doubt that greatly. You've hurt a great many people."

"Oh, I know. And I will pay the price for eternity as people visit my portraits and vandalise them. Don't you think that is Karma enough for one old man?"

"I certainly hope it is. I'm ashamed to call you my father."

"You have always been so proud of your integrity, but do you really think that you are any better? That you have earned nothing at all from me?"

"I have done nothing my entire life but work hard and help my friends."

"And yet in your heart you have often begrudged that help, and you have been jealous of your lack of recognition, and you have imagined a bigger slice of the popularity that Harry and Ron found. And in your deepest depths I know that you have often indulged in your own bouts of cunning. You will someday lower yourself to depths that may shock you, just to get what you want, even if you haven't already. I've seen you begin to take the moral low ground. The ingredients to the Polyjuice Potion didn't steal and brew themselves, and Neville certainly didn't Petrify himself. "

"Oh please, is that all you've got? That was years ago!"

"And yet, it is an indication of a different sort of morals than you've been flaunting. Why don't you put on the Sorting Hat, and prove that you're still the Gryffindor princess you act like you are?"

"I am not stooping to your childish games."

"Hiding something, Miss Granger? It seems to me that it is a simple enough request, and seeing as both your parents were Gryffindors, it should be pretty safe to indulge your father."

Hermione rolled her eyes and angrily flung the Hat onto her head. It settled over her hair and the name seeped out like smoke.

"Slytherin."

As Hermione turned paler and paler, Dumbledore gazed down at her coldly and proudly.

"I had the Hat sort you into Gryffindor no matter where you truly belonged so that you could aid Harry. The isolation and the feeling of being left out were the truth. You never belonged in Gryffindor at all. I guess you're going to have to give up your childish prejudice for Severus' house the hard way."

Hermione cursed, and cried, and raged at Dumbledore's portrait, and even tried to hex it off the wall, but it was as invincible as that of Sirius' mother, and stayed whole. She fled the scene, but as she entered her bedroom and slammed the door, the mirror on the back of it revealed the damning change in her fortunes.

Hermione's formerly dark red robes were now a rich, dark green, and it felt as if she were staring at a complete stranger.


	18. Chapter 18

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione worked in her ordinary clothing for the last days of Yule, and as she slowly trudged out of her bedroom to have breakfast in the Great Hall with Severus, she tried in vain to pretend that nothing had happened. But Severus, who had been prepared to admire Hermione as he always did when his fell on her these days, noticed immediately that something was very different.

"Hermione, what has happened to your robes? You don't need to switch to my house colors just because you're my apprentice, surely I told you that."

Hermione burst into tears and blurted out the whole story, cringing as she noticed Severus' face become more and more angry as she went along. Finally, when she finished, there was silence for a moment, which Severus suddenly broke by bellowing at her.

"You played right into his hands, Hermione! You know you can't trust him. What in the hell were you doing talking to him after everything he's done?"

"I wanted to know some things."

"You could've asked me. I'm insulted to think that there was something you could talk to that conniving wretch about that you couldn't trust me with."

"I wanted to ask some questions about you!"

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"It's none of your business! You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh please, you're acting like a silly schoolgirl. What is going on?"

"I'm not a child! I thought that was pretty clear when we kissed."

"Hermione, that was a mistake. I am so sorry."

"Well, I'm not sorry! At least I wasn't until now. How foolish of me to hope that you could ever return my feelings for you."

And with that, Hermione fled their quarters, unseeing in her tears, and Severus' pursuit of her was cut short when a tight lipped and dissaproving Minerva stepped into Severus' path.

"What have you done to her, Severus?"

Severus leaned against the wall and groaned.

"I kissed her, Minerva. I am in love with your daughter."

"Severus, you know I care about you, but you are so dark and cynical. I'm not sure that you would be good for her at all."

"You think that hasn't occured to me? I would be more than happy if she would find someone else that would take better care of her and love her the way she deserves, someone younger and healthier and just purer than I am. Please believe me."

Minerva stepped closer and looked him right in the eyes, and then stepped back, shaken.

"I believe you. What are we going to do, Severus?"

"Nothing, Minerva. She deserves better. She must get over me."

"I'm not sure that will happen, Severus. She's a serious woman. How could I not have foreseen this?"

Severus suddenly smirked.

"Well, you always did think that Divination was a load of tripe."

Minerva glared for a moment, but then her face softened.

"She's really changed you, hasn't she? I've never seen you like this except for when you were still friends with..."

"Don't mention her name, Minerva. She belongs in the past. But yes, Hermione has changed me."

"Well, perhaps I was wrong about the two of you. Let's just see what happens, alright?"

"She deserves so much better, Minerva."

"You two are quite something! Both as stubborn as mules. You had better give in if my daughter wants to be involved with you, Severus. It may be the only chance at happiness either of you get. I'm not so biased that I don't notice how different my daughter is from other women."

"We shall see."

"That's right. Now, go find Hermione and apologize to her."

A few moments later, Severus strode into the Hall and demanded to speak to the staff immediately in his Office. When they all arrived, a very agitated Headmaster stood before them.

"I will need someone to teach my classes as well as Professor Granger's."

"Why, Severus? What is going on?"

Severus held up a piece of parchment.

"She has been kidnapped and put under the Imperius Curse. This note says that they are taking her to the Ministry, and that if anyone prevents them, she will be killed. I am going to ensure that they do not kill her once she has fulfilled their commands."


	19. Chapter 19

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione floated down the halls of the Department of Mysteries in front of her masked and cloaked captors with empty eyes and a vacant smile on her face, as if drugged.

Finally, she found her destination: the Veil. She stared up at the gateway with it's gossamer curtain and listened to the voices beckoning to her, but had no interest in joining them. She had a purpose and she lived only for that purpose; she was about to fulfill her destiny.

Much to the surprise of the band of Death Eaters behind her, she did not draw her wand, but rather just stood there, so small and slight compared to the Veil. She raised both her hands, bowed her head, and hummed in a low rumble that they realized after moving closer was a very complex spell in a language they did not recognize.

The room exploded with light and voices just as a team of Aurors burst into the room and drew their wands.

Severus entered the Veil's Chamber moments afterward, followed by Minerva, and surveyed the gruesome scene before him. Minerva nearly vomited, and had to cast a scent charm to keep from doing so.

There were bodies everywhere; bodies of both Aurors, Death Eaters, and witches and wizards wearing the hairstyles and fashions of ages recent and long past. A team of healers wearing St. Mungo's uniforms burst into the room and spread around to determine who was dead and who had lived. Severus looked everywhere, but could not find Hermione. The icy fingers of panic threaded their way around his throat.

He forced himself to remain calm and stalked around the room slowly, looking at each body to see if he recognized anyone. The healers began to place shrouds over some bodies, and levitate others onto stretchers or conjure benches for the merely frail or injured to sit. He saw Harry on one of the benches, shaking uncontrollably and weeping, and being comforted by none other than Sirius Black.

Severus realized immediately what had happened. The Death Eaters had kidnapped Hermione to force her to resurrect everyone in the Veil. It was a cruel idea, but he understood the appeal. The resurrected ones could be ransomed to their families or to the Ministry, who would want to lock them away; for the Veil had existed as a sort of death sentence before the Dementors had come into the picture.

Unfortunately for them, it seemed that only a few who came out of the Veil had survived, and the Death Eaters were all dead or being carted away by Aurors. Severus couldn't help but feel relieved that part of his probation terms were fulfilled without any effort on his part. But still he searched for Hermione.

As he approached the blackened, burnt floor where the Veil once stood, he saw two bodies in the center - one Auror and one Death Eater. A group of Aurors and healers approached and turned them over, pulling away the Death Eater's mask.

Severus suddenly realized the reason for Harry's obvious grief and shock as he got a look at the Auror. Ron Weasley's ginger hair easily identified him. Harry must've seen this happen. He felt a wave of revulsion wash over him as the healers lifted his eyelids with their fingers, and then wove their wands over his body. He glared questioningly at one of them.

"Dead, sir. The damage looks as if he's been burnt to death, but from the inside."

It was Severus' turn to nearly vomit. What Death Eater could possibly have found a more cruel curse than the Cruciatus? Was it possible that someone had become even more demented and masochistic than the Dark Lord? He turned to watch as they turned the Death Eater over, determined to find out who had been such a genius for pain.

As he thought to himself that he couldn't recall any Death Eaters quite so small, even among the women, they pulled away the mask, and Severus felt a familiar stab of pain as all the pieces of the puzzle fell together in his mind.

Staring back up at him, unseeing, were Hermione's brown eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Nineteen

Severus sat in one of the corridors of St. Mungo's, outside of the room where Hermione was being treated. He had been sitting there for three days, refusing food and sleep, only allowing himself the necessary fluids to stay alive.

Minerva was overseeing Hogwarts in his absence. She had offered to do so when she had seen the anguish etched on every one of his features as he told her what had happened. He had been absolutely convinced at that point that she would die, and yet, they had told him first that she was still alive and may be revived, then that she would pull through, then that she was awake but needing a bit more time before seeing anyone.

The surviving Death Eaters were all in Azkaban, and Ron Weasley had been posthumously granted a medal for bravery, which Severus supposed had been sent home to Molly and Arthur. There was to be a memorial service and burial for him on the weekend, and Severus knew that despite their recent differences, Hermione would want to go. He decided that he would escort her, to show his support and to keep her safe. He was still drowning in guilt over the last things he had said to her, and how he knew she must have felt.

The Wizengamot had met once again to discuss Hermione, and determined that it was not anything she had done, but rather the force from the Veil imploding, that had burnt Ron's insides, and the healers on the case agreed that Hermione's strange DNA had protected her from the same fate, but had still allowed her to be very badly harmed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of none other than Harry, who had often stopped by to ask the healers about Hermione's state, not being content to simply send an owl. No visitors had been admitted yet, but Harry had not been the only one to hover near her doorway. Many of the staff had come also. He was once again woken up from his thoughts by Harry's voice.

"Any news?"

"The healers say that she is nearly stable and ready to see visitors. I would like to go in for a short while before you do, if that does not inconvenience you. I just want to see for myself that she is safe and sound. The past few days have been rather wearying."

Then, realizing that he might have revealed too much, he backtracked.

"You understand, I want to make absolutely sure that she will be returning as my apprentice and Muggle Studies professor so that I am not forced to go through the arduous and irritating process of interviewing all sorts of dunderheads to replace her."

Harry seemed to ignore his last statement.

"It has been wearying for me too."

Severus stopped, startled out of his own concerns by the realization of what the last few days had done to the young man standing before him.

"I had forgotten for a moment. I am very sorry for your loss. Even though I can't even pretend to have liked Ron Weasley, he was your friend. I understand completely what it's like to lose your best friend."

"Thank you. I want to say sorry also. I misjudged you pretty badly. My mother would never have had a coward for a best friend."

Severus suddenly felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. In her son's words, he had felt his friend's forgiveness. He was free from that guilt forever. However, his relief was to be short lived, for as he looked up towards Harry, he noticed Sirius Black bouncing over towards them, as self assured as ever, and looking far more vital than he had any right to be.

"Any news on Miss Granger?"

"She will be allowed visitors any time now, however, she will probably still feel too weak to see too many." For some reason, Severus did not want Sirius to visit Hermione. If he'd taken the time to look within, he would've known exactly why. For now, it was simply enough to be irritated.

"Oh, I expected that. I'm only here so that I can go home with Harry. I've been released today. I'll visit her once she's feeling more herself again."

The two healers assigned to Hermione emerged from her room and smiled at Severus.

"She's ready. One at a time, please."


	21. Chapter 21

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Twenty

As the winter gave way to the Spring, Severus and Hermione restored order to their lives and their classrooms, with the one difference that Hermione treated Severus with a distant respect that dissapointed him.

From any other apprentice and colleague, Severus would've appreciated the silence and efficiency, and utter lack of emotion, but in the woman he know knew that he loved, it was unbearable. He kept his old mask of severity and deadly calm, but inside he longed for their old companionship, and felt intensely jealous of Sirius Black.

Hermione's more mature figure and features, as well as the new defiance and spirit she now hid behind, had caught Black's eye, and Severus felt as if he was forever tripping over this intruder. After Ron's funeral, Sirius had tagged along with Harry whenever he came to see Hermione, and a few weeks ago had begun to come calling without Harry. Hermione was still dedicated to her work, and was good at everything she set herself to do, but when she wasn't working she could always been found with her "Shadow", as Draco teasingly called Sirius.

Hermione always blushed when Draco teased her about Sirius, and whenever Severus saw the color rising in her face he wanted to create a new Veil and throw Sirius in it, preferrably in small pieces. But he didn't say anything of this to Hermione, because he knew she wouldn't listen.

When she'd returned from St. Mungo's, he had tried to apologize to her and tell her how he felt about her, but when he'd brought it up, she had interrupted him by apologizing for acting like a silly girl and promising that it wouldn't happen again. Whenever they weren't working, Hermione always managed to have someone else around, as if to shut him out. She was forever visiting Harry, or Minerva, or Neville and Luna, or Draco, or Sirius. Severus growled with that last thought.

The year-end ball was approaching, another one of those stupid balls that Dumbledore had been so fond of, and Minerva had suggested to Severus that he ask Hermione to accompany him. Severus decided that he would ask her tonight. The ball was weeks away, but he knew that if he didn't ask her soon, someone else would. Someone like Sirius Black.

As they tidied up the Potions lab after brewing a new supply of potions for the hospital wing, Severus sat down beside her as she labelled the vials. She continued what she was doing without a glance his way.

"I'm nearly finished, Professor."

"Please, call me Severus, Hermione. While I appreciate the efficiency you've displayed over the past few weeks, I would still like to be treated as if I am your friend."

"In order to be treated as such, you would have to be my friend."

"Are you still holding a grudge against me? I tried to apologize; I'll even apologize now if that's what you want."

"No. You don't have to apologize. Please, just leave me be. I know all too well how you feel. I won't trouble you any more when I finish my apprenticeship."

"Hermione, what I said was wrong."

She turned to face him, and he was surprised and hurt to see the distaste written all over her expression.

"Yes, it was, but it was the truth."

She rose and made her way towards the door, but Severus darted forward and blocked her way. He gritted his teeth and braced himself to win her over if he had to literally bend over backwards.

"I am not leaving until I have explained myself, Hermione, whether you forgive me or not. I am sorry for what I said and I want to make it right, and I also want you to attend the year end ball with me."

Hermione scowled up at him defiantly and put her hand on his shoulder to keep him at arm's length.

"I've already been asked by someone else, Severus."


	22. Chapter 22

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Twenty - One

The evening of the year-end ball, Severus glowered from his place at the staff table as Minerva struggled valiantly to draw him into a conversation.

"Severus, you have to keep trying. Hermione is a stubborn woman but I'm sure that she still has feelings for you. I will even try to help if you want."

"Don't trouble yourself, Minerva. It's no use trying. She is obviously enjoying the company of her 'date'."

As Minerva threw her hands in the air and swept away from him, he resumed his glowering. Hermione had been dancing with Harry, but Sirius had cut in. At the end of the dance, they seated themselves on one of the benches lining the walls to rest. Sirius had grabbed two goblets of punch for them and rested his arm on her shoulders.

They were talking and laughing, and Severus found himself suddenly reaching out with his mind to eavesdrop. He hated the depths she had him stooping to, but he couldn't help himself. At least he tried to convince himself that he couldn't. Their voices appeared on the edges of his hearing, and then they sharpened and clarified as if he were adjusting the dial on a radio. Sirius was speaking to her in his smooth, low tones that Severus had heard him employ on many females in the time when they were schoolmates.

"Hermione, love, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sirius, I told you already..."

"Hermione, don't waste yourself on him. He obviously doesn't appreciate you; he doesn't appreciate anyone."

"That isn't true. He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let him. I'm going to try to make it right."

Severus' relief at this statement was erased by Sirius' next words.

"If that's how you feel, why on earth are you still here with me? That's hardly fair to me or Snape, or yourself. What are you playing at?"

"I didn't want to make a fool of myself again."

"I doubt that's your real reason. I know you noticed that he's been glaring at us all evening, Hermione. If I didn't know better I'd say that you were doing this to him intentionally. I expected better of you."

"It's complicated, Sirius. I guess I just wanted to punish him."

"Merlin's balls, Hermione, don't you think he's been punished enough? What is wrong with you? I don't like Snape, but that doesn't mean that I condone you playing mind games with him and using me to achieve that."

"Sirius, I didn't mean it that way!"

Sirius stood suddenly as if leave, and Hermione rose and touched his arm. He looked at her sadly and then brushed her hand off.

"Stop, Hermione. Go find somewhere quiet and think about this. Right now you're not the person I thought you were."

"That's because I'm not that person. I don't know who I am."

"Bullshit. Just because Dumbledore made you from one of his little experiments doesn't mean that you have to change from the honest, loyal person you were before. This person you're being right now is not you; this person is an acting a lot like the snotty, spoiled Slytherin brats my brother used to bring home, and I don't want anything to do with her."

Before Hermione could say anything, he was gone, and when her face rose and her eyes met his, Severus looked her right in the eyes from across the room and let his impassive mask fall, revealing to her all of his hurt and dissapointment. Then, he stood, and as he passed her on her way out of the Great Hall, he only stopped to say one sentence.

"You are just like your father."

With that, he stalked out, robes billowing behind him, leaving Hermione alone with her tears until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up, into the eyes of her mother.

"Would you like to come have a cup of tea and talk?"

She rose and followed Minerva out of the Hall, trying not to look down the corridor that she knew Severus would've taken back to their quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

Chapter Twenty - Two

One cold July day, Hermione was out in the greenhouses at Hogwarts with Neville, inspecting a small, frail sprout in an equally tiny clay bowl. She had thrown herself into helping him restore the grounds to distract herself from Severus' absence. She hadn't seen him since he left the ball, and though she had spent nearly every evening writing him letters, apologizing and begging for the chance to regain his trust, she always ended up crumpling them up and burning them in the fireplace. In her solitary moments, she felt like a fool. She couldn't forgive herself.

She hadn't been eating or sleeping, and with all the hard work that she was doing with Neville, she was looking even more frail than she had after the war. When she went about her business in the castle, the other professors exchanged concerned, sad glances with eachother, and Minerva had had many frantic moments where she poured out her worries to Madam Pomfrey. Everyone was worried about her, but still she continued to grow thinner and thinner, and still there was no word from Severus.

Neville valiantly kept his tone upbeat as he proudly showed off his newest 'baby'.

"I managed to save one of the branches from the Whomping Willow, and use a Growing Charm to get it started. It'll keep growing at a rapid rate and should outgrow this bowl by tonight, so I'm going to plant it today. Come with me?"

Hermione merely nodded tiredly, and they walked together towards the place where the original willow had stood. The tunnel to the Shrieking Shack had been filled in, and Neville had gently and diligently brought the blackened earth back to life. As they got closer to the spot, Neville gently squeezed Hermione's hand. They knelt on the ground together, and she used to a digging charm to make a hole while Neville set the bowl.

They scooped soil over the bowl with their bare hands, and then laid their hands on the ground around the sprout, which was now a small sapling. Hermione hummed for a moment, and Neville felt all of his hair stand on end as her magic flowed through him.

For this was a new gift that Hermione had discovered - the ability to share her magic with others through her hands. She had teamed up with Neville to restore the grounds, and the sapling was their last task.

Neville helped Hermione to her feet and they stood back, watching the sapling grow into a tall tree. The growth took three hours, during which they just stood there, holding hands. As they watched, Hermione felt as if something within her was growing too, but before she could name it, the moment was interrupted by the arrival of Sirius.

"Greetings! Harry decided he wanted to play some Quidditch, so he's here practicing with Draco, and I thought I would accompany him, as I would like to speak to Miss Granger here. Would that be alright with you, Neville?"

Neville, who knew all of Hermione's situation, looked to Hermione for his answer, and when she nodded, he squeezed her hand and took his leave of them with a concerned look at Sirius.

Sirius conjured a bench at the foot of the Willow and motioned for Hermione to sit down. She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word he interrupted her.

"Hermione, I'm here to apologize for what I said at the Ball, not because I didn't mean it, but because I should've tried to get my point across more gently. I'd like to make it up to you if you'll let me.

I can talk to Severus if you'd like."

"It's no use, Sirius. He hates me."

To her surprise, Sirius didn't rush to contradict her, to tell her that everything could be fixed, that everything would be ok.

"Well Hermione, if it's no use, I guess you'd better answer my next question wisely."

A sudden horrible realization stole over her, and she stared at Sirius in utter shock and held up her hands as if to stop him, but he ignored her silent protest with a grin.

"So what do you say, Princess? Will you leave Severus sulk at Malfoy Manor, and marry me?"

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE'S BEEN THERE ALL THIS TIME?"

With Sirius in pursuit, Hermione stomped towards the Quidditch pitch, gaining speed as her anger grew. Harry and Draco were laughing and talking when she strode in between them and, facing Draco first, launched into him.

"How could you NOT tell me that Severus was at your house! All summer! When I've been worrying myself sick, wondering where the goddamn bloody hell the man was!"

As Harry began to shake with laughter at Draco's terrified expression, she turned on him.

"And YOU! Bringing that cad over here to propose to me just to get on my nerves! How DARE you!"

Harry was almost in tears with laughing and Draco's mouth was beginning to twitch suspiciously as she ranted on for the next half hour. Finally, she lost it completely.

"Harry, give me your broom!"

Harry held his Firebolt a little tighter and looked at Hermione, now truly frightened. It was, after all, his favorite broom, even after all these years, and Hermione was a terrible flyer. He decided to try to reason with her just as Sirius was approaching, followed by the rest of the Hogwarts staff.

"Hermione, if you're going to go somewhere, why don't you just Apparate?"

Hermione scowled at him, dead silent, for a good long moment, and then whirled around and snatched Draco's broom from his grasp, and before he could take it back, she leaped onto it and zoomed away, wearing a fierce and stubborn expression. Harry broke the silence as Minerva approached, looking shell shocked.

"Ron and I always did think she looked frighteningly like you whenever she made that particular face."


	24. Chapter 24

**The New Old Hermione**

a post-war fanfic by Cerys Dewar

19 Minutes Later

Harry was eating dinner in the Great Hall with the Hogwarts professors when Snape burst in, robes billowing and a stern expression on his face. He waited to see Hermione close behind, but by the time Snape stopped abruptly in front of the table, she still hadn't appeared. Her absence, along with the look on the headmaster's face, was not very reassuring. Snape stood stock-still and spoke loudly.

"Listen carefully, because I am not going to repeat myself. My holiday visiting my friends at Malfoy Manor was very rudely interrupted by Professor Granger, who sailed in on a broom, right into their back garden where I was enjoying an essay on restorative potions, and had the nerve to give me a long, very unseemly lecture on my behavior, and then physically assaulted me with the aforementioned broomstick, which is now completely destroyed."

Draco let out a dismayed moan and Harry grinned before speaking over Minerva, who was about to ask Severus something.

"Professor Snape, where is Hermione now?"

Snape turned and glared at Harry, hooking up his left eyebrow in his most menacing manner.

"My _fiance_, Mister Potter, is in our quarters."

Everyone in the room gasped and began to whisper excitedly, and Snape suddenly whipped up both his hands to motion for silence.

"The wedding will be held four Saturdays from now, here in the Great Hall. There will be a muggle ceremony first, and Minerva, you will be required to perform the real ceremony here. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go make sure that my quarters have not met the same fate as that poor broomstick; she was still quite irate when I left her and I doubt she has tired her temper out yet, despite how thin and frail I found her. What on earth have you people been doing to her? I wouldn't even leave Potter in your care after what I saw today."

And with that, he spun on his heel and exited the hall as proudly and sternly as he'd entered, robes billowing, with an elated smirk on his face. As soon as it was safe, Harry and Draco keeled over, laughing until they cried, and everyone else buzzed excitedly. Minerva's cheeks were glowing with happiness.

28 Days Later

Neville and Luna had outdone themselves. The Great Hall was bedecked with the products of Neville's greenhouses, and the effect was spectacular; the Hall looked like a dark enchanted forest. The guests sat in wooden benches on either side of a stone path. Two willow trees (a subtle nod to the beginning of the whole affair) formed an arch, underneath which stood Minerva, wearing her best silver robes, and Severus, who was waiting nervously, much to the amusement of Lucius and Draco, who were standing for him.

Severus was dressed in robes of a rich, dark green, trimmed with silver. Narcissa had chosen the robes for him, and the Malfoys had insisted on making a wedding present of them despite Severus' protests. He stood proudly, refusing to let anyone outside of ten feet realize how nervous he was. As he waited, he worried that she may not arrive, that it was all a dream.

Suddenly, music swelled from behind the arch, and Luna and Ginny appeared, wearing dress robes of a soft, light silver, almost like moonbeams. They floated forwards, and nearly every wizard in the room fell in love with them for at least a minute. But Severus didn't notice them, still worrying that it was too good to be real.

Harry strode in, beaming delightedly through tears. Leading the bride.

Severus' heart constricted as he drank in the sight of her. She looked proud and beautiful, strong as steel but as fragile as a spider's web. To Severus, she was so many things at once, but in this moment, he concluded that she was just wonderful.

Hermione was dressed simply, in a lightly clinging silk dress that glowed golden-white and trailed far behind her as she strode slowly towards him. All he could see were her shining eyes and bright smile as she drew closer and closer, and finally, Harry was stepping back and she was placing her hands in his, and they were repeating their vows to one another. Minerva's voice broke as she finished casting the unbreakable vow between them.

"I now pronounce you lifebonded. You may seal your vow with a kiss."

Severus swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her reverently, then more deeply, until a snicker and a cough interrupted.

Draco was trying not to laugh as Harry choked at the sight of his formerly least favorite professor kissing his best friend, and both Severus and Hermione suddenly glared at both of them and stalked away down the aisle, her hand tucked into his arm, both looking fierce and proud.

Harry and Draco glanced over to where Minerva was standing.

"They're perfect for eachother!" Harry sputtered.


End file.
